Princess Pride
by Purple Ice Queen
Summary: Ooo's Princesses along with Fionna the human have been captured and taken to the Nightosphere to serve Marshall Lee the Vampire King. All hell breaks loose when Fionna stands up to Hannah Abadeer and starts something she cannot handle. Will Fionna and the princesses escape? Or will they stay there for eternity? And what's brewing between Marshall and Fionna. Hatred or Love? #pp
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my most awesomest fans! It's Purple Ice Queen, and I have got a story for you! Some of you may have read my story Princess Pride(the last version) so you basically know what this is about. I have made a BUNCH of changes so you won't get bored reading the chapters. Be reminded, this is a Fiolee fanfic, but can be subject to change. (Lol. Though I would never do that). Ok. So let's just start the story.**

Chapter 1

I felt slightly uncomfortable walking in my short, baby blue dress. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was absolutely GORGEOUS, but I was never really a "dress" gal. The dress rode up my legs constantly, and Cake, who was walking beside me, had noticed my discomfort.

"Oh, babycakes! Are you uncomfortable in your dress?"

"Well yeah, Cake. Since you insisted I couldn't wear my regular clothes. I mean, how am I supposed to fight monsters and junk in this!" I gestured towards the dress.

Cake shook her head, clearly frustrated. "For the last time, Fionna, we are not going to go adventuring today. Prince Gumball has invited us to tea. He says he has something very important to ask you, baby! Ooh, this is gonna be such a hoot!"

Gumball and I had been dating for, well, a year. Ever since I had turned 16, he took a sudden interest in me.

And I, still having a crush on him after all those years, had been delighted by his attention.

Cake and I were now on our way to a special private tea party in my honor. He said he had a very important question to ask me.

I wondered what it was.

Soon, we came to the Candy Kingdom gates, where we were welcomed by the banana guards who escorted us to the balcony.

I gasped at the wonderful display of goodies and candy.

Prince Gumball looked up from a book he was reading then threw down on the ground in surprise.

"Oh! Um, hello Fionna, my dear. You made it!"

He kissed my cheek which turned red.

"Hey Gummy! Oh, um, I mean, Prince Gumball."

Gumball frowned at first then smiled when I corrected myself. No one could figure out why he got super mad when anyone called him that.

"Please, have a seat Fionna and Cake."

Cake and I took our seats, and Peppermint Maid poured the tea and shared the pastries.

"So, Fionna, you're almost 18." Prince Gumball smiled at me.

"Yeah. It's awesome. I'm feeling pretty math about it, ya know."

"Indeed."

This was followed by awkward silence.

Cake cleared her throat, then turned to Gumball. "Hey. Did you get the pictures I sent you."

Gumball let out that pleasant laugh I loved so much, and I practically melted in my chair.

Wait a minute. What pictures?

"I certainly did. And might I say, Fionna, you simply cannot take a bad photo. Not even when you're asleep!"

I glared at Cake who was still chuckling. "Oh, come on, babycakes. He said he likes them."

"But that still doesn't make it Ok to take pictures of me and send them to people behind my back."

Cake scoffed. "He's not people. He's your boyfriend..."

"Speaking of which," he said looking at me, " I have something to ask you Fionna."

I started at him, then my eyes wandered to the book on the ground.

Seeing this, he pushed the book further away with his foot.

But not before I saw what was on the cover.

How to give a proper marriage proposal, it read.

I instantly felt sick.

"Fionna Mertins, heroine of this land and love of my life, will you marry me."

He was on his knee, a diamond ring in his hand.

"Oh. I... um... well..."

The truth was, I was an adventurer. A heroine! I couldn't be tied down, and Gumball certainly couldn't keep up with me. I would be forced to become a princess. Locked up in a castle.

But I loved Gumball.

I felt defeated. My love for Gumball was too strong.

"Y-"

Before I could give an answer, there was a huge crash and a couple of banana guards ran unto the balcony.

"Your highness, we need Fionna the human. Aaa is under attack!"

"By what?"

"Demons. They came from the Nightosphere."

"Wait a minute. What was that huge crash we heard?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"They broke into your lab, your highness. The used your dimension thingy."

"Oh no! The princesses of Ooo!"

For those of you who don't understand, about a year back, Gumball had created a machine that allowed us to travel different dimensions.

That's when we met all the princesses in Ooo. Science could only allow us a few hours in another dimension, so we had to come back here. Ever since that, Gumball has locked away the machine, afraid it could be used for evil.

But now they've found it.

Cake and I ran down the long twisted staircase and down the hallway to Gumball's lab.

Sure enough, the door had been torn off it's hinges and the lab was ransacked.

A huge pink spiral in the center of the room indicated that the portal had been opened.

"Ugh. What do these creatures want with us?"

Before anyone could respond, demons came pouring out of the portal, and behind them all of Ooo's princesses. Trapped inside bubbles of black magic which seemed to be making them weak.

"Let them go!" I screamed as I pulled my retractable sword from my purse.

The demons looked at me menacingly, their eyes traveling all over my body.

I ignored the crawling sensation on my skin and charged at them.

Much to my surprise, they all tackled me at once and bounded every part of me in rope.

"Don't you touch ma baby!" Cake yelled as she grew 50 times her size then started stomping on the demons.

She managed to kill some of them, but soon, the others overcame her and she fell to the ground, limp and bleeding.

* * *

I watched Cake's limp body lie on the ground. Tears escaped my eyes then ran down the side of my face and into the ground of the bubble. I watched as the princesses wailed and cried. However, Princess Bubblegum was far from sad. She was quite angered by this.

"Let me out! I demand to speak to your commander. You have no right to kidnap us!" She yelled, pressing her hands against the bubble earning a "shut up!" from one of the demons.

The bubbles began moving with us in them. Probably towards our doom.

I grimaced as I saw a portal open up to the Nightosphere. Then I knew we were I for hell.

After seeing some pretty disturbing things, we arrived at the castle of Hannah Abadeer.

I was starting to get uncomfortable lying down, bound from neck to toe in rope, and was relieved when the bubbles disappeared. Despite the hard landing on the ground, I remained calm and let the demon untie me. I stood up then brushed off my dress.

I clenched my fists and was about to make my move when a voice came from in front of us.

"Don't even think about it."

Soon the person who had said these words came into view.

He lay down across the throne, crossing his feet and throwing his hands behind his head.

I laughed as though this were the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh Glob. YOU'RE the infamous vampire king I've been hearing all about. Ha. I'm gonna enjoy kicking your pretty little BUTT."

The handsome gray-skinned vampire glared at me.

Without warning, pain shot through my body. It was the worst pain anyone could ever experience. I was paralyzed and I fell to the ground.

I screamed in pain and the other princesses winced as if they were feeling some of my pain too.

Soon the pain subsided, and I looked sadly on the vampire who had inflicted pain upon me.

I swore to kill him even if it was the last thing I did.

But for a second, I saw a bit of guilt on his face before he dismissed us and the demons dragged us to our chambers.

**Please review, follow and favorite. Lol. I'm sick and I took the time out to write this for you guys...**

**Least you can do is tell me what you think.**

**Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update. Thank you for your awesome reviews and in response to one of the reviews, how did he hurt her without doing anything. He used his mind. We'll get into his power in later chapters.**

It took two whole hours for me to regain all feeling in my body. I was a bit shaky at first, but soon, the effects of the vampire king's power had worn off. We were locked inside of a large yet poorly kept room. 16 beds ran parallel to each other, all covered in old, itchy fabric.

The other princesses wailed while I tapped my fingers on my leg impatiently. Who did he think he was? Kidnapping us like this. For his personal service.

I swear as soon as I get the chance I'm gonna drive a stake through his-

"Fionna, like how are we gonna get out of this lumping mess!" L.S.P interrupted my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. I liked every one of the princesses, but sometimes the lumpy 15 year old was just too much.

"I dunno. I don't have the solution to every problem in life!"

Wildberry Princess cried as I raised my voice.

"She's right," Princess Bubblegum said, looking down at her calculator which she had managed to grab before being taken from her castle. "But I believe I have a very simple solution to our predicament. There is a substance called amorium which if mixed with another substance of the same-"

"Ugh. Science doesn't solve everything, PB, and it certainly won't solve this problem!"

Princess Bubblegum glared at me, then lowered her head. "I suppose you are right. Then what do you suggest we do, Fionna the human?"

"Hmmm... I know what I plan to do, but I'm afraid I don't have a way for us to escape."

"Maybe we can beg the king to release us!" Wildberry Princess suggested.

"Pfffffft! Like that'll work. Have you got a brain the size of your berries or something?"

Wildberry Princess burst into tears and the princesses regarded me with a look of disgust.

"Ugh. Quit taking out your frustration on W.P. I know we're all, like, stressed out right now or whatever, but you need just take a chill pill garl!"

I sighed. She was right. But apart from the fact that we were being forced to work as servants in a castle, another thing weighed down my thoughts.

Where was Gumball when I had needed him?

He had always sent his incompetent banana guards to protect him and was never man enough to anything himself. I tried to ignore it because everything else about him seemed so perfect.

He hadn't even come down when he realized I was gone for a long time.

I huffed in exasperation. Screw him. I was in this by myself.

With a bunch of other princesses who had been pampered since the day they were born and could do absolutely nothing for themselves.

I was sure they would be sent to the dungeon by nightfall.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door caused us to cease all talking.

A tall, menacing demon stood in the doorway.

"S

Alright, scrunges, time to get to work."

I stood up clenching my fists. "What did you just call us!?"

"SCRUNGES."

"Say that again and I swear I will end your life!"

"WORTHLESS UGLY SCRUNGES."

"That's it!" I charged at the demon landing a punch in his stomach then across the cheek.

I tackled him then mercilessly punched him.

"Help!"

Within seconds, I was being held back by a bunch of demon soldiers while the others took him to get fixed up. I doubt he would live.

Who knew demons bruised so easily?

"Looks like we have to take this one to the dungeon."

My heart fell, but I kept a tough face.

"Nah,man, nah. I have a better idea." Said the other demon.

"What is it?"

"I think blondie here needs to feel the wrath of the mistress."

"But Hannah Abadeer will eat her alive!"

"Exactly."

I gulped as they dragged me down the halls and to Hannah Abadeer's chambers, where I would ,no doubt, meet my doom.

**Forgive me if this sucks. I'll try to do better. Just needed to get an update to you guys. Remember to read my story, Always There, which is almost to it's hundredth review!**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'd like to start by saying, I shouldn't be doing this, I should be studying BUT I need to write and you guys need an update...**

Chapter 3

As I was being dragged down the hallway, many things ran through my head.

Was Hannah Abadeer really that bad? If so, what could she possibly do to me? I'm Fionna Mertins for Glob's sake.

If she tried anything, I'd kick her buns straight into next week!

Yet, I still wasn't sure. She was the Queen of the Nightosphere after all. Such power wasn't to be toyed with.

Even though she condoned our kidnappings and made no effort to tell her demons to be nice to us, I'd still have to control my temper.

Well, at least for now.

Soon we came to a really large wooden door, covered with gold patterns and priceless gems.

The demons opened the door and dragged me in. I was surprised to see them let me go, but something told me I couldn't have ran like I wanted to.

They stood behind me and pushed me towards the large throne that was at the centre of the room.

Even my brave, strong heart pounded before the throne and the powerful woman that sat on it.

Her face was full of authority and haughtiness. Her eyes were like two emeralds that seemed to pierce your very soul.

Her long black raven hair cascaded down her back in waves and I was absorbed by her incredible beauty.

She smiled at me. Not a nice friendly smile, but a dark evil one.

"So," her voice rang through the room,"I take it that you're one of the new maids. Having a little trouble knowing our place, don't we?"

I was afraid for my life, but didn't show it. "You and I both know that my place, isn't here. I belong in Aaa and the princesses belong in Ooo. You are one crazy old hag if you think we're just gonna let you boss us around like this. You're crazy if you think we won't fight for our freedom. You're crazy if you think you can mess with me, because I will jank up your biz!"

Hannah smirked. "I know, darling. I'm NUTS!" The last word echoed through the room.

"Are we done here?" I asked her, my arms folded in front of me.

She laughed for a really long time and her demon guards joined in pathetically.

"Oh no girl. You think you can talk back to ME without feeling the consequences of your actions. Looks like I'm not the only crazy one here."

A gesture of her hand sent me flying straight into the wall.

My body smashed against the wall full force and I slid to the ground, covered in blood and dust.

I tried to get up but before I could, I felt myself being lifted off the ground by an invisible force that was Hannah's mind.

Without warning, I felt a terrible pain in my chest that caused me to scream with pain.

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

It was obvious my screaming was giving her satisfaction, so I clamped my mouth shut.

Next, she tugged at my eyeballs, which I swore were coming out of my head.

I could feel great pressure being put on my bones. My whole body ached and burned and I really just wanted to die.

She was enjoying toying with organs and laughed maniacally as she scorched my brain.

That was it. I peeked. The pain was too much.

The last thing I felt was when my body hit the ground, and her laughter faded away as I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop! PIQ'S Fanfiction Summer kicks off with this update! I update weekly. I posted my updating schedule on my profile. Sorry for taking so long to update, but now I will update waaaaay more often. Remember to read my other stories!**

I woke up with a splitting headache and indescribable pain in my chest. I was on something soft. A bed maybe? When I heard the excited and concerned voices of the princesses, I knew that I had been brought back to the room.

I tried to open my eyes, but the light I'm the room was way too bright. I squeezed my eyes shut then groaned, for that too had hurt.

I heard L.S.P rambling on about something and the other princesses were listening attentively, as if an injured Fionna wasn't the least bit important anymore.

I groaned loudly to get their attention, but no one paid attention to me.

I sat up and opened my eyes, ignoring the pounding in my head.

"What the junk you guys?! I-"

"Shhhhhh," one of them silenced me," I think you might want to hear this."

I clamped my mouth shut and listened to what L.S.P had to say, which wasn't easy.

I guess I should translate for you because there is no way you would understand it coming directly from L.S.P.

Apparently, she had been cleaning the hallways, a very strenuous job for a "hot person" such as herself, when she got tired. She scanned the area and then went back to the room. She had fallen asleep, but was awakened by the sound of angry soldiers.

They burst into the room and threw me on the ground. Apparently, she had begun to panic, and according to her I was "too junky" so she couldn't lift me by herself.

Then the most exciting thing had happened, as she puts it.

Apparently, the King of Nightosphere himself, Marshall Lee had been passing by and heard her wails and struggles.

What he had been doing on the servant's side of the castle, I had no idea.

He helped get me on the bed and asked L.S.P who did this. She had told him about my fight with the soldiers and how I was dragged away and came back some time later bruised, bleeding and unconscious.

"He seemed to know who beat up Fionna, but he didn't want to do anything about it. He just sighed then walked away down the hall." She finished her story.

As soon as L.S.P finished her story, all eyes were on me.

I tried to hide the anger I felt but I couldn't. "You should have just left me there."

L.S.P's eyes widened.

"Look, they're all the same, and in case you haven't noticed, he is the enemy. I don't care if he saves me a million times. That still doesn't change the fact that he and his sorry excuse for a mother tortured me. I hate him and you should too."

There was silence for a moment, then Princess Bubblegum spoke.

"Fionna, and I'm just reasoning here, why would he help you if there wasn't some good in him?"

I chuckled darkly. Oh, I could think of many reasons why he would help me, some of which I couldn'touldn't voice aloud to hurt the innocence of the princesses.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King is a phony. Let's see what happens when you all fall into his trap, because I won't be there to save all your buns. No. I'll be too busy finding a way to get out of this hell hole while you're getting tortured by that son of a blee-blob!"

My anger made me unaware of the pain in my body, and I grabbed a broom and ran down the hallway.

I was going to explore every inch of this castle find a way out of here, whether they wanted to come with me or not.

**Sorry it's so short. It's kind of a filler. Sorry if it's terrible. Nevertheless, review follow, favorite or whatever.**

**Love,**

**PIQ**


End file.
